


成王败寇

by Giggling_Pumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ancient China, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggling_Pumpkin/pseuds/Giggling_Pumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

飒爽秋风扫了一地金黄落叶，为十月的京中平添了几许凉意。真田府的庭院里落英缤纷，黑发稚童手握一卷丝线，踉踉跄跄地追着飞得并不高的风筝，笑得欢快。一旁的银杏树下，幸村精市依依伫立。他安静地注视着面前的稚童，满眼里都含了温柔的笑意。

忽起一阵劲风，一下子将风筝吹了老远，稚童急急地就去追。幸村担心他绊着摔着，便也跟了过去。那稚童年纪小小，跑得却极快，不多时就追上了风筝，正要松口气，脚下却是一滑——

“赤也！”幸村惊叫一声，扑过去就要抱住他，只见赤也向前一栽，直直撞向了一双精致的靛蓝绣花鞋。

绣花鞋的主人居高临下地俯视着赤也，不置一语。

幸村急匆匆抱起赤也，用袖子擦擦他小脸上的灰，爱怜道：“没摔疼吧？下次玩得再尽兴也要小心些，不能冲撞了祖母。”

真田老夫人闻言，慢条斯理道：“九殿下，你疼宠孩子是应当的，可也不能宠坏了他。真田家的孩子，这般闹腾成何体统。”

幸村轻声分辩：“夫人，赤也才四岁，正是好动的年纪，闹腾些也无妨吧。”

“四岁？”老夫人不禁冷笑，“九殿下是觉得四岁还很小吗？弦一郎四岁的时候，已经在学堂和先生学书了。”

“弦一郎天资卓绝，是夫人的福气，”幸村深吸一口气，“可并非人人都如弦一郎幼时那般聪慧，偃苗助长，断不可取。赤也如今贪玩，等他再大一些，我自会送他去学堂。”

“是啊，弦一郎自幼聪颖，从不顽皮，原以为他的孩子也会是如此……”老夫人拈动起手中的珠串，似是在自言自语，转身便兀自走远了，“也不知是谁造孽……”

饶是幸村脾气再好，听到这话也不免垮了脸。他屈下膝，牵起赤也的小手，一言不发地回到了居住的小院。

“这些笔墨是九殿下从宫里带来的，你们要仔细些。”

柳莲二手执竹简，有条不紊地指挥手下人将拿出来晾晒的笔墨纸砚一一搬回库房。他刚想忙里偷闲从书桌上的碟子里拣几颗莲子吃，一转头就见幸村脸色不善地进了书房。

“九殿下？”柳向来冰雪聪明，见幸村这般阴沉模样，心下也明白了几分，“可是老夫人又为难你了？”

“还能有什么呢？”幸村取了颗莲子掷入口中，“六年了，他们何时看我顺眼过？从前还有弦右卫门爷爷护着我，如今爷爷不在了，更是连赤也都要被我拖累。若不是还有弦一郎这么个真心待我的夫君，我真想和真田家一刀两断，再无关系。”

柳低声道：“九殿下慎言！须知隔墙有耳，有些话你是无心一说，可被有心人听去大做文章就不好了。说到底，殿下和九王君的婚事是陛下亲指的，今日殿下这话若是传出去，只怕会令陛下觉得颜面扫地。”

“这话，我也只能对你说，”幸村轻叹道，“我们在这府里的日子，难道真的只能这般过么？我总有些不甘心。”

柳道：“办法总是有的，只看九殿下愿不愿意。这些年，九殿下谨记出嫁时陛下的教诲，即使真田家人一再不敬，也与人为善，多有忍让。可容我说句不好听的话，九殿下也该记住，你是陛下的皇子，即使在宫中再不得圣意，也不是臣子能随意冒犯的。殿下宽容了真田家六年，也该教教他们礼数了。这是维护皇家尊严，想必陛下也不会怪罪。”

“若是真田家所有人都不敬我，我反倒好给他们做规矩，”幸村道，“可偏偏弦一郎与我青梅竹马，一向待我极好，我若教训他父母，只怕他也面上无光……唉，罢了，先不提这恼人事了，近日宫中可有什么新鲜事？”

柳细细算来：“陛下赐婚六公主尚飞鸿少将军——便是那越前南次郎大将军的幼子，定了明年三月完婚；七殿下府里新得了位郡主，欢喜得很。还有么……十一殿下近来在御前风头正劲，连带着他母妃也沾了光，受了不少赏赐。”

“玉川？”幸村眼中掠过一丝精光，随即笑道，“我记得他曾和真田家过从甚密。”

“如今也是一样的，”柳也跟着笑，“真田家倒是惯会拜高踩低，谁风光便巴结谁。”

“这你可说错了，玉川也不是没有过落魄的时候，”幸村道，“应该说，真田家是惯会看人的，以往每次在朝中站队都站到了最终赢家一边，这才有了今日的权势地位。”

“谁说不是呢？不过常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋，真田家也难保不会有站错队的一日。”

二人又说了一会话，书房外传来了赤也奶声奶气的叫唤：“父亲！”

幸村惊喜道：“是弦一郎回来了！”

话音未落就见真田抱着赤也进了书房。只一眼，幸村便知道，他真是一路快马加鞭，风尘仆仆赶回京城的——一回府连父母都来不及禀报就迫不及待地来看自己和赤也，这般情深意重，令幸村心上一阵柔软。

真田面上同时有着喜悦和惭色：“赤也都告诉我了……精市，这段时日，你真是辛苦了。我会再同父亲母亲说，让他们好好待你。”

柳不屑道：“九王君的话如果真有那么大分量，真田老爷和老夫人早该学会善待九殿下了。”

真田被他说得一阵窘迫，红着脸一句话也说不出，终究还是幸村替他解了围：“莲二，那毕竟是弦一郎的父母，他向来纯孝，自然也很为难。弦一郎，你放心，即便老爷和老夫人心思不改，我和赤也也总有办法在这府中自处。”

柳冷哼一声，嘴上依旧不肯饶人：“九王君别的做不了，那便多多呆在府里吧。至少你在的时候，老爷和老夫人明面上还懂得什么叫收敛。”

“我……”真田动了动喉结，欲言又止，面露难色。这些年幸村在府中的遭遇，他不是不知道。如果能够选择，他也想长留京中，安安心心地守在幸村身边护他周全。奈何皇命难违，婚后皇帝不时令他赴边地察看，一去便是数月，少有能与幸村团聚的时候，就连赤也出生他也未能守在幸村床畔，回京后才从柳处得知幸村为生赤也疼了一天一夜，几乎没了大半条命。

然而这些事幸村却从未亲口对他提起。在他外出的日子里，幸村总是独自留在府中，默默忍受着他家人的肆意冒犯，温柔而艰辛地照料他们的孩子。他曾期盼幸村对他大吐苦水，或者索性在家大闹一场，那样他心里还能少疼些——可幸村从未这么做，不但如此，他甚至连一句怨言都未曾有过。

他是如此地和顺，以至于真田整颗心都被愧疚的浪潮淹没。

“弦一郎得父皇赏识，是高兴的事，”幸村挽住真田的手臂，亲昵地靠上他的肩头，柔声道，“不知这次弦一郎回来，能陪我多久呢？”

“三……三日。”真田的声音有些颤抖——回京的路上他便又接到了圣旨，只准他在家中停留三日，随后便要马不停蹄地赶往北境。

“我明白了，”幸村有一瞬的迟疑，旋即又恢复了往日温婉的笑容，“那这三日，弦一郎要好好陪陪我。”

“嗯，一定。”

秋日的阳光已渐显清冷，幸村柔顺地依偎在真田怀中望着窗外出神，不多时便有些倦怠。

他眼角闪过一丝极难捕捉的黯淡，而后糯糯道：“弦一郎，我倦了。”

“倦了，便回房睡吧，”真田一把将怀中人打横抱起，笑道，“许久未和你同床共枕，怪想念你的味道。”

他兀自抱着幸村就往卧房去了。柳默默遣走侍奉的仆婢，为二人让出一条道。他收拾了桌上的莲子，刚要离去，回头便看见赤也坐在临窗的软垫上，可怜兮兮地望向自己。

“唉，你这个可怜见的，”他无奈地刮了刮赤也的小鼻子，轻轻把他抱在怀里，“你父亲有了你母亲，便不肯理你了。走吧，我暂且照顾你一会。”


	2. Chapter 2

三日之期匆匆而过。这日天光还未大亮，真田便轻手轻脚地起身，准备启程了。

临行前，他最后回望了床上的幸村一眼，依依不舍地伸出手，笨拙地抚了抚心上人在睡梦中仍然紧皱的眉头。

“对不起，精市，”他的声音压得很低很低，“你受苦了。”

他出门时恰巧与早起的柳擦肩而过，后者一袭清新的白衣，肩上挎着一只素白布包，见了真田也不行礼，只草草地道一句：“北境遥远，九王君保重。”

柳是我行我素惯了的，真田看在幸村的份上，向来也不同他计较，便点点头道：“多谢。那么府中的九殿下和赤也，也请你多照料了。”

“这是自然，”柳平静道，“即使有朝一日九王君都弃九殿下而去，我也会始终和九殿下共进退。”

这话已说得格外刺耳，真田却也没什么反驳的底气，毕竟他长年在外奔波，都是靠柳在府里陪幸村解闷，才让幸村的日子好过些，于是便只好讪讪道：“我不会的，绝对不会。莲二，时辰不早了，我该出发了。再会！”

“再会。”

柳目送着真田出了府，下意识攥紧了肩上的布包，踟蹰片刻，毅然转身步入幸村居住的小院。

幸村抱着被子依依靠在床头，绝美的面容平静无波，眼神冷得仿佛能将空气冻结——他其实早就醒了，或者说，根本一夜无眠。

“九殿下，”柳象征性屈膝行了个礼，放下了手中的布包，“六公主那里事都办妥了，我们今日便可出发。”

“做得好，那便准备出发吧。”幸村的脸上仍没有一丝笑意。

“是，”柳说着就去解那布包，半途却又停了手，迟疑道，“九殿下，此去我们没有回头路。你若后悔，现在还来得及。”

“我何时后悔过？”幸村冷冷一笑，“便是嫁入真田家，我也从未后悔。如今，我只不过想让自己过得更好一点。”

“我明白了，”柳垂眼道，“既然九殿下心意已决，那么无论以后的路通往何方，我都会陪九殿下走下去。”

幸村的眉眼终于柔缓了些：“有你这句话我就放心了，这些年你为我做了许多，我也没能报答你什么。”

他掀了被子翻身下床，赤脚踩上冰冷的地面，一步一步走到木柜前，拉开柜门悉心挑选起衣衫。他东挑西拣了半晌，最终择了一件明黄色镶金线长褂，配橘色云纹外袍。

身后的柳不禁暗暗咂舌。自幸村嫁入真田家以来，服饰多是清简素色，少有明艳亮丽的，今日他改头换面，华冠丽服，足见是下定决心要与过去作别，柳便闷声不响地为他取来鞋袜，细细伺候他穿好。

幸村轻扬衣袖，莞尔笑问：“这样可好看么？”

“当然，”柳应声道，伸手扶他到镜前坐下，小心翼翼地梳理起那微乱的卷发，“九殿下，今日毕竟是要面圣的日子，头发还是要梳得整齐些，不能失仪。”

“那就有劳你了，”幸村任他打理着自己的头发，从镜前的香樟木盒里翻出一只古旧镯子，套上凝白的皓腕，自顾自道，“这镯子是我母亲的遗物，他身份低微，受的赏赐也不值什么钱，可却是我对他的念想。莲二，你我此去路途凶险，胜负仍未可知，赤也还年幼，我不想拖累他。”

柳轻拢起他一头及肩青丝握在手心，用一根金带仔细束好：“九殿下心中所想，我早有顾虑。你放心，我已托幼时挚友寻了城外一户可靠人家，一定能照顾好九世子。”

幸村含笑点头：“你向来是最细心的，如此我也放心了。”他起身在镜前满意地转了一圈，轻轻抬手，示意柳扶住自己：“天家贵胄，总该识得礼数，走之前可要好好知会翁姑一声。”

“是。”柳会意一笑，托住他的手，引着他慢慢地出了小院。

秋风送爽，金菊飘香，真田老爷和老夫人早早命人搬了藤椅到庭院的银杏树下，二人品茗赏菊，旁人看来甚是闲逸。

真田夫人细品一口杯中茶水，略感苦涩，不觉叹道：“弦一郎回府不过三天，便又奉旨去了北境。那地苦寒，我这个做娘的真是心疼极了。”

真田老爷柔声安慰她：“弦一郎得陛下赏识是好事，夫人该高兴才是。”

“怕就怕陛下不是赏识，而是忌惮，”真田夫人道，“若陛下真赏识弦一郎，怎会让他娶自己最不受宠的儿子？人人皆知幸村精市的生母为浣衣局坤君，地位微贱，是误打误撞惹了陛下才被纳入后宫，也不怎么得宠，到死都只是一个小小才人。”

真田老爷无奈道：“这我何尝不知？可说到底还是弦一郎自己不争气，初次进宫偶遇九皇子就被迷得七荤八素，陛下可不就正好顺水推舟了么？”

“这事我想想就觉心中不平，我们真田家是开国功臣，世代忠勇，陛下怎能如此猜疑？”真田夫人恨恨咬牙，“让弦一郎娶一个浣衣局坤君之子，实在是太……”她忽然噤了声，棕褐色的双眼瞪得滚圆，直直盯着回廊处那道清瘦修长的身影。

她口中的浣衣局坤君之子一袭光鲜衣衫，踏着满地染金的银杏落叶飘然而至，气定神闲，笑容可掬。

真田夫人很快恢复了往日的傲慢，不紧不慢道：“九殿下素来衣着简朴，今日如此奢靡，难道是为了给弦一郎送行？可惜，殿下样子做得好看，心意却不到位，弦一郎半个时辰前就已出发了。”

“夫人误会了，我的确很想早起送送弦一郎，可惜他不许，”面对真田夫人的讥讽，幸村面上的笑意并未消减分毫，反而愈发灿烂，“衣着简朴固然是好，只是也要合时宜，比如——面圣的时候就不能太清简了，你说对么？”

“什么面圣？”真田夫人冷笑道，“本朝自立国以来就有规矩，下嫁的坤君皇子、公主，非皇帝下旨一律不得回宫。九殿下贵为皇子，应该是要知道的。”

幸村不再与她多废口舌，只偏过头挥了挥手，让柳上前将一份金黄色的诏书呈给真田夫人。

真田夫人狐疑地接过诏书，没读几行便双手微颤，脸色煞白，难以置信地望向幸村。一旁的真田老爷见状，赶紧搀住了她。

一阵秋风潇潇而过，卷落枯叶无数，幸村伫立在金色的落叶雨中，薄唇轻启，字字铿锵：“父皇有旨，六公主出嫁在即，诸事繁多，念其母妃早逝，皇后年迈无力，着令九皇子即刻回宫，操持婚礼事宜。”


	3. Chapter 3

秋日的阳光渐失了春夏的暖意，软弱无力地落在朱红的宫墙上，映出道道斑驳树影。

这日恰逢满岁数的宫女宦官恩准离宫，永安门前排了长长一队，一眼望不到头。幸村悄悄掀了马车帘子，伏在窗边静静凝视不远处喜气洋洋的人群，久久不作一语。

柳看出了他的迷茫，轻声问道：“九殿下在想什么呢？”

“没什么，只是觉得很有意思，”幸村随手放下帘子，淡淡道，“外面的人挤破了头都想进宫，宫里待久了的却都想出去——其实宫里宫外又有什么区别，一应都是拜高踩低的。”

柳道：“是啊，可若世人都能像九殿下般看得透彻，世间也就没有那么多拜高踩低之辈了。”

幸村闻言轻笑：“莲二，你这话未免太抬举我。仔细想想，我才是真正的拜高踩低之辈，否则也不会千方百计要回宫了。”

“殿下和那些人不同，至少你从未想过刻意害人，”柳微微正色，“而殿下回宫，亦只是为了取回自己的份内之物，怎么能说是拜高踩低呢？”

一番话哄得幸村高兴，勾手刮了刮柳的鼻子：“好了，莲二，你平时看着人淡如菊，说起话来嘴里却总像淌着蜜，听着怎么都高兴。日后啊，还大有你为我动嘴皮子的时候，这会先歇歇吧。”

柳立马乖乖收声了，嘴角却仍挂着一缕不浓不淡的笑意。

按规矩，马车过了永安宫便不得再往前，车上人要在此换乘轿辇，由宦官内侍抬往各自宫阁。抬轿的宦官早已等候在长街一隅，马车一停，柳便轻轻一跃下了车，转身扶着幸村慢慢踩上长街的石板路。

“参见九殿下。”宦官们齐齐向幸村行礼。

幸村朗声道：“免礼。”

为首的宦官满面堆笑，凑上来想亲自扶幸村上轿，却被身形高大的柳不动声色地挡开，连扶带推地送幸村上了轿：“九殿下，六公主前几日已命人收拾了香蕊阁，殿下今日入宫劳累，可要先去歇息一会？”

幸村扶着额，略略思忖一番，道：“不必了，再劳累也不能忘了规矩。我久未入宫，应该先去给父皇和母后请安。”

那宦官心下明了，待抬轿各自就位，便扯着嗓子叫道：“去圣元殿，起——轿——”

圣元殿，顾名思义为天子居所，历代国君都在此登基、大婚、居住，幸村的父亲，即当朝的隆德皇帝自然也不例外——他十六岁登基，隔年奉太后之命册立大自己五岁的坤君表姐为后，同年又纳了几位坤君妃子，皆是官宦人家的子女，出生高贵，知书达理。在皇后和嫔妃母族的强力支持下，隆德帝率军远征西境，开土扩疆，灭兰旋国，平定了立国多年来始终未解的兰旋之患。

如今，隆德帝年近古稀，早已不复当年风华。他自知年老无力，时日无多，便将朝中政事一应交由几位乾君皇子处理，偶尔才唤他们来问几句，自己则和皇后一道居于圣元殿，安享晚年。

幸村在圣元殿外下了轿，便请殿前值日的宦官入内通传。那御前的宦官何等精明，心知幸村是隆德帝亲自下旨召回来的，丝毫不敢怠慢，转身就快步往殿里去了。不多久，他便眉开眼笑地回来，躬着身子请幸村入殿：“九殿下久等了，陛下请您进去呢。”

“有劳公公了。”幸村盈盈微笑，在柳的搀扶下缓步走入圣元殿正殿。

隆德帝正与皇后下棋，见幸村来了，扬扬手召他过去坐，幸村却停下脚步，直接屈膝一跪，规规矩矩道：“儿臣给父皇母后请安。”

皇后温婉笑道：“精市向来是最懂规矩的，出嫁离宫这么多年，也没有忘记半分。”

幸村依旧低着头：“儿臣自幼承蒙母后教养，自然是不敢忘的。”

“好了，一家人何须如此拘谨。精市，你平身吧，”隆德帝正声道，“柳，去把那张红木凳子拿过来给精市坐。”

“是。”

“谢父皇。”

幸村攥着手绢，恭恭敬敬地坐上红木凳，内心正盘算如何开口，皇后却又笑道：“此次陛下召你回宫，自然是为了樱乃的婚事。陛下爱重樱乃，精市，你可要好好筹备，不要让陛下失望啊。”

皇后这番话说得精妙，表面上是要幸村好好为樱乃婚事奔波，实则却是在提醒他不要忘记自己冷冷清清、无人在意的婚礼，要他记住，他终究不是隆德帝属意的皇子。幸村心下一丝不悦，然而只恭顺道：“六皇妹的婚事，儿臣定当尽心竭力，请父皇母后放心。”

隆德帝笑道：“你这么说，朕也放心了。朕膝下皇子众多，公主却只有那么几个，尚在人世的更是只有樱乃和皇后的纱织，朕总想给她们最好的，你可不要怪朕偏心啊。”

“怎会？儿臣早已不是和六皇妹抢点心吃的孩童了。”幸村说着，也跟着隆德帝笑起来。

皇后轻摇起羽扇，目光也柔和下来：“陛下，纱织出嫁时，朝局尚还不稳，臣妾为社稷着想，只能眼睁睁目送她远嫁南地。如今三十多年过去了，陛下还能时时记挂她，臣妾十分感激。”

“她是你的女儿，也是朕的女儿，朕也很想她。”隆德帝郑重攥住了皇后的手——那双手粗糙黝黑，若不是指间那枚东珠戒指熠熠生辉，断不会让人觉得是一国皇后的手。

想来是陪隆德帝征战西境时留下的沧桑吧，幸村暗自寻思，继而笑道：“儿臣出生时，纱织姐姐已远嫁。儿臣从小也没见过姐姐几回，只常听母后说起，初时不觉有什么，等到儿臣自己也身为人母，才知骨肉分离之痛，不亚于剜心之刑。”

隆德帝面上一缕少有的惭色：“精市说得有理。皇后，你和纱织为朕的天下付出了太多，朕也没什么可以弥补你们。”

“臣妾是皇后，纱织是陛下长女，为陛下江山鞠躬尽瘁，是分内之事，”皇后说着，看向幸村的眼神里也少了几分坚硬，“也难得精市能这样理解本宫。”

“说起来，精市你此次入宫怎么没带赤也？”隆德帝笑问，“朕有许久都没见到外孙了，什么时候抱来给朕瞧瞧？”

幸村笑答：“赤也如今正是活泼好动的年纪，儿臣怕他进宫吵着父皇母后，那就不好了。更何况儿臣此番是为六皇妹婚事而来，带着赤也反倒不好做事了。”

隆德帝点点头道：“说得也是。那朕以后再让你带赤也入宫。”

窗外朔风簌簌，沿了缝隙吹入圣元殿，沁骨的凉意叫人抖擞。皇后年逮七旬，身子羸弱，忍不住裹紧了肩上的斗篷，瑟缩不停。隆德帝移到她身旁，伸手揽过她的肩膀，细声安抚了几句。幸村见状，适时起身：“天气转凉，父皇母后多注意些身子，儿臣先告退了，明日再来给父皇母后请安。”

外头比初进宫时又凉了些，西北风刮在幸村雪白的颈子上，带起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。柳担心幸村身子不适，想脱下自己的厚袍给他披上，却被径直制止了：“莲二，宫里人多口杂，被人看见我披了两层厚袍，难免又要多些风言风语。香蕊阁离圣元殿也不大远，走快些回去便好了。”

二人便加快了步伐，眼看着就要到香蕊阁，忽然就在一处宫门转角停下了脚步。

一道高大的身影倏然出现在二人面前，拦住了去路。他嘴角蕴着一抹疏远而礼貌的笑，眼神中却有万千复杂情绪，纠缠不清。

终于还是遇见了。幸村轻轻一笑，仿佛早有准备。

他微微昂起下巴，丹唇略启——

“久违了，十一弟。”


End file.
